


Piggy Ships and Drabbles

by WatermelonMellyUwU



Category: Piggy (Roblox)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Piggy Drabbles, light kisses, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonMellyUwU/pseuds/WatermelonMellyUwU
Summary: Just a few drabbles and one-shots of my favorite Piggy ships, I won’t take suggestions, but feel free to state your opinions! Criticism is encouraged so I can improve on my skills!
Relationships: (OFC) Melon/(OMC) Pepper (Siblings), Budgey/Crove, Doggy/Poley, Penny/Sheepy, Zizzy/Pony
Kudos: 5





	1. Doggy/Poley

Poley sat in his office chair, sipping a cup of coffee while he scrolled through the news on his computer. He was incredibly tired, spending most of the day tracking down a thief who had stolen $2,500 worth of stuff. It took almost until sundown to find him camping out in a motel lobby. Poley was exhausted by the time he sat in his office chair when he arrived back at the station.

“Go to bed, teddy bear.” Doggy said, leaning against the door frame.

“Can’t yet.” Poley refused, “Gotta finish something.”

“Finish what, drinking that coffee that’ll keep you up for 6 more hours? Make you sleep deprived?”

“... Maybe.”

Doggy rolled his eyes, walking over to the polar bear to turn off his computer.

“Doggy, What are you-“

“I’m helping you get home, now come with me.” the dog interrupted, taking Poley’s hand into his and leading him out of the station and to his car.

It took a few minutes before they arrived at Poley’s small home, which he found very comfy, and Doggy helped the tired officer into his home.

“Doggy, you really don’t have to help me.” Poley said sheepishly.

“But I want to.” Doggy insisted, easing the fluffy bear onto the bed. He snatched Poley’s hat and put it on the bedside table before tucking him in.

“I’m not a kid...” Poley laughed, but Doggy continued to show his affection.

“Shush. Bedtime.” Doggy whispered, leaning in to nuzzle against Poley’s forehead.

Poley leaned into his partner’s touch and murmured. “I love you, you know. Lay with me?”

“I can do that.” Doggy smiled before climbing in next to Poley and curling up against the taller animal. He buried his face into Poley’s chest and sighed contently.

They both fell asleep peacefully in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poley is one of my favorite characters, so he’ll be in a lot of ships. If that isn’t your thing, then skip to the ships that you do end up liking!


	2. Penny/Sheepy

“Tag! You’re it!” Sheepy laughed, tapping Penny on the shoulder, who was sitting on a park bench unsuspecting to be pulled into a fun game.

“Hey! No fair!” Penny whined, getting up from her seat in order to chase after the wooly animal. Sheepy was giggling hysterically as she swiftly evaded Penny’s touch, however the pig had managed to catch up. Penny reached her hand out to tap Sheepy’s shoulder, but the sheep quickly moved to the side. Penny lost her balance, falling forward onto the grass and unfortunately scraped her knee on a small slightly pointed rock. Her knee started bleeding, she sat up and held her knee to examine it, surprised. It stung quite a lot.

“Missed me! You’ll never... Penny?” Sheepy bragged, before noticing how she wasn’t being chased after anymore, she turned to notice her injured friend. When she saw the tears daring to slip down Penny’s face, she realized that the pig was injured.

“Ow...” Penny sniffled, holding her injured leg. Sheepy quickly made her way over and squatted down next to Penny, checking the scrape.

“Hmm, it doesn’t look too bad. Let’s get you home so your mom can take care of it!” Sheepy smiled, using her thumb to wipe a few tears from Penny’s cheeks. Penny smiled and let out a soft giggle.

“You’re the best, s’why I love you so much!” Penny grinned

Sheepy faintly blushed, standing up to offer assistance to her friend. Penny took her hand as Sheepy helped her to her feet, supporting Penny by bringing her hand around her shoulder.

Penny leaned her head on Sheepy’s shoulder and sighed heavily, before they started their walk back to her house.

Penny had never felt more secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship isn’t one of my OTP’s but I though it would be cute to get in here!


	3. Budgey/Crove

“Do ya like Pirates?” Budgey bounced over to Crove, a look of hope in her eyes.

“Not generally, no.” Crove stated plainly. Budgey’s smile fell.

“Oh... okay.” She rubbed her feathers sheepishly, somewhat offended.

“But,” Crove started, “there is a certain pirate I really look up to.”

“Really...?” Budgey made eye contact with Crove’s grey eyes. He nodded.

“Mhm. She is very special to me and always cheers me up on crummy days.” Crove smiled at the bird. Her eyes sparkled.

“Is it me?” She said thoughtfully.

“No, it’s Ghosty” Crove half joked. When he could see the disappointment in her eyes, he gives her a reassuring smile. “I’m kidding, Budgey. Of course it’s you, not that I hate Ghosty, either.”

Budgey ran into Crove’s arms, startling the reaper.

“You’re like a brother to me, Crove! That’s why I love ya so much! You bring me back up when I’m feeling down!” She grinned.

Crove hesitated but returned the hug. “It’s what I’m here for, little sister.”

Crove never thought he’d see Budgey this happy to know that he cared. It made him feel good to know that he made a difference in this little bird’s life.

He felt as if his job was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they’d have a cute sibling-like relationship, Budgey being the energetic younger sister, and Crove is the calm and collected older brother. Siblings from another mother.


	4. Zizzy | Pony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attention span is way to short, so that is a big reason if I don’t post in a while.
> 
> Of course I had to add Zizzy and Pony, how could I not? But, this may be triggering for some, a lot of angst.

“I-I can’t leave without you...” Pony insisted, taking Zizzy by the hand. “There... there has to be a cure, I swear, we’ll find it!”

“Pony,” Zizzy began, tears in her eyes, “you have to go on without me. Who knows how long it will take to find a cure...” She gave her partner a reassuring smile, however Pony still did everything he could to get her to come with them.

“Zizzy... I- I love you, I can’t just walk away from all of this!” Pony cried, diving into Zizzy’s arms.

Melon watched from the back, tears in her eyes as she herself couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Zizzy to become an infected.

“We can do this, Melon,” Pepper reassured his sister, putting a hand on her shoulder. “for Zizzy.”

Melon nodded, keeping herself from breaking down long enough to reassure Pony that they will figure everything out.

“I need you guys to keep moving, before Willow notices that you three are here...” Zizzy said. “I promise that I will be okay.”

“B-But you’re not, Zizzy! You’re infected!” Pony sobbed.

“Pony, if we want to save her, we need to keep going.” Pepper softly explained.

After a long debate, Pony caved. He turned to Zizzy, who gave him a soft smile. Not long after, Pony had Zizzy captured in a soft kiss. It wasn’t too long, neither short, just right.

Pony, Melon, and Pepper had a troubling time saying their goodbyes. However, it was made easier when Zizzy took off her hat and presented it to the twins.

“Melon, Pepper, take this to remember me. Whenever you feel in doubt, remember to wear it.” Zizzy smiled, fighting back tears but to no avail. The twins gave Zizzy one last hug before they heard Willow’s voice in the distance. They finally had scattered and left the building.

Pony’s heart had absolutely shattered. He was torn, he lost the one he truly loved. He would seek his revenge, vowed that Willow would suffer for her actions. None of this would have happened if Zizzy was never taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that this was so sad, I swear I will post a happier drabble of these two in the future!


End file.
